leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheTobarMethod/Nerf Worthy Champs + Your Thoughts
Hey guys, With all the Ryze/Zed/Jayce/Vayne isntalocking going on at Platinum and above I wanted to take some time to organize what I feel are the most unfairly balanced champions at the moment and some honorable mentions plus, maybe a few ideas on how to fix them based off of my personal'' ''opinion. Of course your thoughts on these champions would be cool as well. Nerf Please : He gains free CDR from his kit but also stacks items that give it to him. This is amplified by the fact that even though he gains 40% quickly he gains 1 second resets on his abilites when they connect. Its piling on too much of the same thing and makes his mid game incredibly hard to deal with if he gets FH early, even though he is designed to be a late game champion. He freely spams 300 magic damage on his Q and since he hits you with 2 other spells, he can continue to spam 300 damage and basically have no consequence for it since he stacks incredibly high amounts of mana. My fix would be to remove passive CDR gain to where he actually gets something from building it and it doesnt make his mid game damage skyrocket. His armor/ult/mana/damage output is ok with me, but the 20 minutes max CDR thing is just stupid to me. : His ability to freely stack attack damage but also gain an enormous benefit from stacking it due to his W's passive is absurd. I dont see a reason for him to gain a double scaling for his AD hen he is designed to deal alot of damage to soft targets and fullfills that role with or without alot of AD, it just makes it worse and enables him to kill almost anything he wants to. His ultimate scaling 100% with his AD is dumb since it synergizes too well with his W's passive and he is still gaining too much from AD stacking. He already deals truckloads of damage, why does he need to "Guarantee" a kill with his ult detonating when he can kill a target before it even pops? My fix would be something like, he needs to rely on his ultimates detonation to kill instead of just saying "lol If I dont get you my ult will, n00b" : I dont think Draven is really overpowered but I DO believe that his Q's are fucking stupidly strong and need a early game nerf, but need to scale into late game just as good. I dont think his passive is too strong but I also dont agree with the rework on PBE to completely removing it. Just nerf his Q's early game scale so its on par with other On-hit damages like Corki and Varus but still retains that early game chunk....But more like Semi-chunk, that way he cant 1v2 his way to a BT. I play quiet often with a person who mains Draven and I see actively the retarded levels of damage he deals without any items at all really. I know how to play against him and I understand what his counterplay is but he can take on any other ADC because his damage is so fucking high regardless of how behind he is, he can even compete with a fed Vayne pre-20 minutes with NO ITEMS. : He was OP on release and will always be OP, his kit is fantastically good and theres not really a way to balance him I feel. I personally feel as if Jayce is in a good spot but does need some mid game damage tweaks so his late game is better and his mid game isnt so spikey which would ultimately slow down how hard he snowballs. Jayce is my 2nd most played champion at the moment and I love him but I agree, his damage is disgusting if you know what your doing and he can beat nearly any other champion in the game during the laning phase. : Nerf...her...fucking...bases. Thats all I have to say about her. : LB works off of the same formula that Ahri works off. She uses multiple spell rotations on a single target with a hard cc to make it hard for them to avoid it, and gets out before she gets hurt. The issue, is that Ahri WORKS. She makes sense. She can damage someone soft easily and accomplishes her goal of multiple spell rotations on one target with moderate damage and gets out safely, thats fine. LB not so much. She nails one target with insanely high damage and can destroy even tanky targets if she has Magic Pen regardless of your defenses. She hits with multiple rotations of high damage and can switch targets quickly without reprisal. Her cooldowns need to be raised and her ratios nerfed. Im glad Riot sees this and shes getting hit hard next patch. Ahri hurts but it requires her WHOLE kit plus skillshots, LB can kill a softie with 2 TARGETED nukes and one easy AoE ability whereas Ahri needs her whole kit. LB should too. : 200% bonus AD scaling on isolated Q? Are you fucking serious? Riot pls. When he can nail someone with 3 of those and Marumana thats too much. Considering he can use BC and LW to ignore any and all defense it needs some adjustments. Scarra from Team Dignitas demonstrated just how insanely strong Kha is in the Spring LCS by single handedly carrying late game and turning a game around. Just nerf the isolated bonus a bit thats all I ask. Honorable Mentions : His flips coding and his ultimates cooldown. : Her single target damage buffing was too much, I personally felt as if she was fine beforehand. : So getting a free Lyandrys on-hit is alright? And having that long of a range on his ultimates cast? : Why does he gain range on his Cull The Meek its completely unnecessary when synergized with his burst damage in lane. So yea those are my opinions on the current broken champions and champions that are on the verge. Tell me who you guys think are stupidly strong and need to get hit with the Nerf bat. EDIT: This isnt complaining about X is OP, Im targeting SPECIFIC ASPECTS of the champion and those are the unfair things about them, nothing else. I have a feeling many of you who have commented just TL;DR'd this. Category:Blog posts